Sale clebs
by prophetia
Summary: Ca y'est, c'est fini tu es parti...


**Auteur :** Prophetia

Je m'inspire du livre et non du film donc rien n'est à moi. Tout est à John Grogan !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 9ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cigarette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

o

O

o

J'avais tout pour moi, une belle famille, de merveilleux enfants, une femme formidable, un métier que j'adorai...Mais il y avait ce manque constant depuis que tu étais parti :

« Marley , soupira John. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette, d'une putain de cigarette ! »

Partant dans la petite cuisine de la maison, la Pennsylvanie avait apporté son lots de changements et avec lui la fin de son meilleur ami, il était beau Marley étendu sous le cerisier en fleur. Le seul hic c'est que maintenant il ne se relèverai plus jamais. La douce brise d'été qu'amenait la baie vitrée fit s'envoler un peu de tabac, l'éparpillant sur la table. Faisant craquer la machine jusqu'au bout du tube, il termina cette si bienfaisante envie qu'il devait satisfaire. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs, la clope au bec .

oOo

Il revoyait Marley hurlait à la mort pendant l'orage, lui finissant par descendre dans le garage froid et humide pour dormir avec lui, Marley se calant contre lui en tremblotant, gémissant et ronflant pour finir l'empêchant par la même de dormir.

Il revoyait encore cette fameuse cigarette revenir sur la plage alors que Marley barbotait dans la mer en faisant envie à tout les chiens du coin ou encore faire ses besoins en récoltant des regards outrés des maitres qui tenaient à garder la dernière plage de Floride encore ouverte pour tous.

Il revoyait Marley bavait allégrement sur la nourriture, les personnes et les objets de la maison décorant le mobilier à son goûts. Les heurs qu'il avait pu passer à vouloir enlever cette saleté qui collait partout .

Il revoyait encore le téléphone puis sa batterie disparaître dans l'estomac de Marley tout comme la porte, la moquette, le cadre et tout le reste.

Il revoyait ce fameux collier, le collier de leurs premiers enfants finir avaler, digérer puis expulser et lui qui était parti le rechercher dans le jardin, c'était la merde et c'était le cas de le dire.

oOo

C'était cette drogue qui lui montait à la tête, la cigarette il avait oublié, il avait arrête alors qu'a cause de lui il avait recommencé !

Sortant dans le jardin, il s'installa sur le bain et regarda vers le cerisier qui apportait sa bonne odeur parfumé.

oOo

Il revoyait Marley devenir une star pour une publicité stupide qu'il n'avait même pas fini.

Il revoyait encore les cours qu'ils avaient pris ensemble lui, Jenny et Marley, ce dernier partant et Jenny courant au triple galop derrière. La monitrice écroulait partir alors qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle pouvait maitriser tout même les plus récalcitrants.

Il revoyait Marley veiller toute la nuit sur ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient malades, ne fermant pas les yeux, ne bougeant pas un cil.

Il revoyait la crise de Jenny lorsque Marley avait encore fait une bêtise et que celle ci épuisé avait fini par craquer avec l'arrivé de Colleen.

oOo

Il s'approcha doucement du cerisier. Marley n'avait été que loyauté, courage, dévotion, simplicité, joie et surtout un gros gaffeur.

oOo

Il revoyait Marley gambadant dans la première neige, tirant derrière lui Colleen et Conor, Patrick les poursuivants en riant aux éclats.

Il revoyait ce fameux jour ou il avait paniqué en ne voyant pas revenir Marley, partant à sa recherche de nuit, le trouvant allonger dans un pré.

Il revoyait encore l'attente infernale qu'il avait subi à l'hôpital spécialisé, les autres personnes pâles autour de lui.

Il revoyait encore la longue balade qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux dans les champs s'arrêtant parce que Marley était épuisé.

Il revoyait Marley ne pas réagir lorsqu'on l'appelait, devenant sourd.

Il revoyait encore Marley courir lorsque le bus venait déposer les enfants du retour de l'école.

Il revoyait Marley danser avec Jenny dans ses bras entrainant les rires de la maisonnée.

Il revoyait encore l'obsession de Marley pour les caniches tous plus moches les uns que les autres.

Il revoyait le médecin soutenir que Marley ne passerait pas la nuit ou alors avec difficulté.

Il revoyait encore le médecin piquait dans la transfusion, voir la mâchoire de Marley tremblait, ses doigts caressant sa tête.

Il revoyait encore et encore le médecin annonçait qu'il était parti, les pleurs de ses enfants, de sa femme et ses larmes à lui qui n'avaient pas coulé.

oOo

Il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre, reprenant une cigarette entre ses mains tremblantes, voyant la croix ornait d'un bouquet à coté de lui et les larmes coulèrent, mouillant le cylindre fumant.

« Tu es parti Marley, putain de clebs, tu es parti mais tu étais merveilleux et je ne te l'avais jamais dit mon ami. »


End file.
